1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slides that are attached to structures for recreational use. More specifically, the present invention concerns a slide assembly that is constructed from multiple component parts and used in a play set, as well as a method of assembling a slide assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that conventional slides for recreation structures have been molded, most typically out of plastic, in a single piece. While this unitary construction has been satisfactory in some respects, it requires a large amount of space for shipping or transporting the entire slide. Additionally, a single piece slide is necessarily the same material and color, limiting design options for a play set. Finally, it is the nature of a unitary slide that should any portion of the slide break or otherwise need replacement, the entire slide must be replaced, often at significant cost compared to the relatively small size of a damaged portion of the slide.